Episode 116 (27th March 1986)
Plot Debbie asks Andy what she should do about her financial problems. He is unhelpful and mocks the situation. Tony confides in Naima about being beaten up by Brad and having his family threatened. Ali and Sue pay their rent money to Naima. Mary asks Sue to babysit Annie for her as she is going out to the cinema. Ian, Kelvin, Michelle and Sharon make decorations for the carnival. Lofty and Simon shove the new brand of lager down customers throats in an attempt to impress Den, who himself is trying to impress James. Mary meets Andy in the launderette and asks him if he is available for them to go to the cinema. Andy tries to tell Mary he does not fancy her but is unable to get a word in edgeways. Mary leaves and Andy tells Michelle about the situation he is in with Michelle. He learns that Michelle is planning to give birth in The Vic and advises against it. Den then asks Michelle for a private conversation, and tells her he also thinks she should have a hospital birth. Michelle ends up agreeing to a hospital birth. Debbie tells DS Quick about her financial difficulties, so he suggests gambling. Kelvin turns up at Mary's bedsit with a box of chocolates. She invites him in and he learns that Ian has done the same. Kelvin asks Mary if she wants to go to the cinema with him but she says she already has a date. She then heads over to Andy's and takes him to the cinema. Kelvin assumes her date is with Ian and goes to the launderette to sulk. He finds Ian in the launderette also sulking. The pair are confused about who Mary is seeing as it is not either of them. Tony phones the police - someone has vandalised the carnival decorations. He assumes it is members of The Firm. Debbie is thrilled to have won £15 gambling, but tells DS Quick it is rightfully his as they used his money. DS Quick refuses to take the money. He then asks Debbie to marry him so that he can help her better with her finances, but Debbie declines, saying she wants to be independent. Andy and Mary return to her bedsit from the cinema. Andy tells Mary he thinks she wants to be more than friends, which he does not want. Mary accuses Andy of leading her before saying she is not good enough for him despite changing her appearance for him. She ends their reading lessons together, kicks Andy out, and puts her make-up back on in frustration. Cast Regular cast *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Annie Smith - Jenna Alembick, Samantha Crown & Zara Posener (Uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *23B Albert Square *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *Walford Town Hall Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: '...I was really impressed by your level-headedness, but it looks like you're just another mixed-up teenager with a bun in the oven and not a clue in the world.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,700,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes